


“Our Kitchen Scene Was Better, Anyway”

by AwkAnxJennifer



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkAnxJennifer/pseuds/AwkAnxJennifer
Summary: OK, so we're all disappointed in how they deprived of us the kitchen scene in episode 4. So I decided to make up for it. Trust me when I say that MewGulf's kitchen scene is much better than anything we would have seen on TTTS SS2!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	“Our Kitchen Scene Was Better, Anyway”

##  Gulf

It had been another long day, and Gulf and Mew were snuggled up on the sofa wearing nothing but boxer shorts while trying to stay awake long enough to watch episode 4 of TTTS SS2. Gulf was in his favorite place, tucked into Mew’s right side with his left arm resting on Mew’s right leg, and their heads were resting against each other.

Mew sighed as the last set of commercials before the show played. “I really hope they didn’t cut the kitchen scene too much. That was my favorite scene to film.”

Gulf patted Mew’s knee. “I know, Boo. It was one of my favorites, too. I also remember the showers we took after each take.” Mew laughed, and his breath tickled Gulf’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

The show opened with Tharn trying to bake a cake. Gulf had to admit that the shot was beautiful, and the lighting was extraordinary. Also, Mew looked damn sexy stirring the cake batter. Naturally, that was when the opening credits cut in.

After a few lines of dialogue, Type dipped his finger in the icing and swiped it on his lips. Gulf heard Mew’s breath hitch, and he squeezed Mew’s knee in return. 

Watching Tharn use his thumb to wipe the icing across Types lips, Gulf’s breath sped up and he felt himself starting to get hard. That scene had been so sexy to film. Half the time, they didn’t hear P’Pique call cut, and somebody had to flash the lights on and off to catch their attention.

Mew’s breathing grew ragged, and he dragged his left thumb down Gulf’s lips. Even without looking at each other, just being together and watching their characters on screen was enough to get them hot for each other.

As Mew started to take his hand away, Gulf grabbed it and stuck Mew’s thumb in his mouth. Mew’s groan tickled Gulf’s ear as he sucked imaginary icing off of Mew’s ringed thumb.

“Since it’s your day off,” Tharn said, “I was planning to let you rest comfortably.” The hair on the back of Gulf’s neck stood up as he heard the desire in Tharn’s voice.

Type replied, “I never asked for it,” and Tharn swung him around so Type’s backside was pressed against the kitchen counter. Before Tharn allowed Type to kiss him, he picked him up and set him on the counter. Tharn leaned in to kiss Type...

“What the fuck?!” Mew and Gulf shouted simultaneously.

Gulf felt his ears go hot. “They cut the scene before we even started kissing? Why would they do that?”

Mew sighed, but Gulf could feel that Mew’s body was trembling as much as his was, and he knew that Mew must share his anger and frustration. “They must want to save it for the box set,” Mew said.

Gulf shifted to look at Mew. “That’s so messed up! Not only did we work really hard on that scene, but the waanjai have been looking forward to it for months! They’re already so disappointed in this season so far.” Gulf’s voice became small as he said, “All of our hard work, Phi. The production staff is throwing away all our hard work and disappointing our fans at the same time.” 

Wiping away the tears that were forming in the corners of Gulf’s eyes, Mew whispered, “I know. We knew this was coming. We knew they were planning on keeping the best scenes for the box set. We knew they were going to promote their darling new stars over us. But you’re right...seeing our hard work cut to pieces is awful.”

Gulf collapsed into Mew’s lap, suddenly too tired to hold himself upright. Mew stroked his hair as they watched the rest of the episode. As much as Gulf wanted to turn it off, they needed to know how the episode had been edited so they could prepare for potential questions from reporters.

During the last commercial break, Mew said, “You know TharnType doesn’t define us anymore, right Gulf?”

Sitting up, Gulf grabbed Mew’s hand and looked into his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Look at how much we’ve built our careers over the last year. I launched MSS and I’m working on an album, not to mention my other projects. You’re becoming one of the hottest must-have models in the country, and Moth pre-sales have been higher than anybody could have predicted. And we have so many big projects scheduled for next year.”

Mew stroked Gulf’s cheek with his free hand. “Don’t you see,  _ tua-aeng _ ? TharnType doesn’t matter anymore. Our careers will be just fine. The waanjai will still love us. In fact, I’m sure that if we opened up Twitter, we would see them defending us and blasting everybody else related to the show.”

Gulf rested his forehead against Mew’s. “I know. We don’t need TharnType to do well to keep being successful. Still...it’s so hard to see our hard work go to waste.”

“I have an idea to cheer us up,” Mew whispered as the show came back on. “After the last bit of this episode, what do you say we recreate the kitchen scene?” He raised an eyebrow, and Gulf giggled. 

_ “Uh. _ Let’s do it.” He licked his lips, then Mew gently took his chin and pointed it toward the TV.

Whispering, Mew said, “We need to watch the rest of the episode first.”

Mew’s breath on Gulf’s ear was enough to make him hard instantly, but he sighed and focused on the show while gripping Mew’s hand tightly in a promise of what was to come.

* * *

As the end credits rolled, Mew reached over and opened the drawer of the end table. He grabbed a bottle of lube and raised an eyebrow at Gulf.

Smirking, Gulf said, “ _ Aow di,” _ then stood up and pulled Mew off the sofa.

Mew backhugged Gulf and they walked in step to the kitchen. “What should we use in place of icing?” Gulf asked as he rifled through the fridge.

The sound of Mew’s hum in Gulf’s ear almost made his knees go weak. Gulf grabbed something out of the freezer. “Your favorite flavor of ice cream?” he asked.

Humming again, Mew kissed Gulf’s ear while his right hand grabbed the carton of ice cream and his left hand rested over Gulf’s heart for a moment before his thumb found Gulf’s nipple.

Gulf sighed, then slowly turned around. He made a disgruntled sound when Mew pulled away before Gulf could kiss him. 

Mew held the carton of ice cream between them and whispered, “We can’t forget this, can we,  _ tua-aeng _ ?” Gulf sucked in a breath as Mew manhandled the lid off the ice cream much rougher than was necessary. It made his pecs and biceps flex deliciously, and Gulf licked his lips before dipping a finger into the ice cream and wiping it across his lips.

“Chocolate,” Mew whispered as he used his thumb to drag a line of ice cream down Gulf’s jaw to his neck.

Gulf dug a finger into the ice cream, then drew circles around Mew’s nipples. Another fingerful of ice cream drew a line from Mew’s sternum to the waistband of his boxers.

Mew yanked off Gulf’s boxers, then lifted him onto the counter. Gulf shivered as Mew used ice cream to draw all over Gulf’s chest and belly, then trailed one finger down to the top of his pubic hair.

He couldn’t wait any longer. Gulf grabbed the nape of Mew’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He sighed when Mew sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and ran his teeth over it. Keeping his hold on Mew’s neck with one hand, Gulf trailed his free hand down Mew’s firm bicep, then down his side to the top of his boxers, where he fiddled with the elastic.

Mew’s kisses followed the line of ice cream across Gulf’s jaw and down his neck, with plenty of pauses to lick in between kisses. When Mew’s mouth reached his collarbone, Gulf instinctively thrust his hips toward Mew and nearly fell off the counter. Luckily, Mew’s hips were there to meet his and keep him in place.

Before Mew could get carried away and give him a hickey, Gulf pulled away, then dropped kisses down Mew’s chest. He swirled his tongue around one nipple, and Mew hissed.

Gulf suddenly realized he couldn’t reach his mouth any lower while he was on the counter, so he gently pushed Mew away and slid to the ground. He ran his thumb around the nipple he had just licked clean while he sucked the ice cream off Mew’s other nipple as Mew moaned and threaded his fingers through Gulf’s hair.

Then Gulf placed a kiss on Mew’s chest before dragging his tongue down the trail of ice cream that went right down the middle of his six-pack abs. As his tongue went lower and lower, Gulf dropped to his knees and slid Mew’s boxers off. 

Reaching up to grab the ice cream off the counter, Gulf had an idea. He grabbed Mew’s dick and plunged the top half of it into the ice cream carton.

“Shit Gulf, that’s col-”

Mew stopped mid-word when Gulf took his balls in his mouth and grabbed the base of his cock with one hand. Gulf had an idea that the combination of the cold ice cream and his hot mouth would create an amazing sensation, and the way Mew’s hand clenched Gulf’s hair, he figured he was right.

“Guuuuuuu…” Mew groaned as Gulf licked a stripe up his cock, then placed his mouth around the throbbing head and sucked off the ice cream. 

Suddenly, Mew grabbed Gulf by the armpits and pulled him up to his feet. He bit into Gulf’s shoulder then said, “Don’t make me come yet, dammit.” 

Gulf smirked as Mew slammed him back up onto the counter while kissing him hard. Thrusting his hips against Mew’s, Gulf groaned into Mew’s mouth as their cocks slid against each other.

After sucking on Gulf’s bottom lip, Mew kissed across Gulf’s jaw, down his throat, and across to one nipple. He swirled his tongue teasingly around Gulf’s nipple without touching it until Gulf couldn’t help but whine with need. His whine turned into an exclamation when Mew suddenly latched onto the nipple and sucked hard while gently taking it between his teeth.

Gulf’s dick was leaking already, but he knew Mew was a long way from giving him the release he craved. His breaths sped up as Mew moved his attention to his other nipple, then licked up every stripe of ice cream he had painted across Gulf’s chest and belly.

Mew kissed Gulf’s belly button, then looked up and caught Gulf’s eye. Gulf slow blinked, and Mew grinned and bit Gulf’s  _ poong ka tee _ , then sucked hard. One benefit to rarely doing shirtless photoshoots was that Mew could mark his favorite place on Gulf, and nobody would know. 

When he was satisfied with his handiwork, Mew stood up and smirked. Gulf was growing impatient, so he fumbled around for the bottle of lube, then thrust it into Mew’s hand.

Mew poured a generous amount on his fingers and slipped one finger inside Gulf while kissing him. Even while Mew was stretching him, he made it a point to stroke his prostate, and Gulf’s hips jumped an inch off the counter every time his finger hit that sensitive spot. 

Gulf sucked on Mew’s top lip as he inserted a second finger. “I’m going to give it to you so good,  _ tua-aeng _ ,” Mew whispered.

Groaning, Gulf said, “Less talking, more fucking.”

Mew chuckled and inserted a third finger. “Feeling a little impatient? What do you say?”

Whining in his tiniest voice, Gulf whimpered, “Fuck me, Daddy, please. Please fuck me as hard as you can.”

With that, Mew removed his fingers, and Gulf mourned the loss of the delicious pressure while Mew coated his large cock with plenty of lube.

Mew pressed his dick against Gulf’s entrance, then raised an eyebrow. Mew still tended to ask permission before doing anything to Gulf. Gulf nodded, wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck and his legs around Mew’s hips, and braced himself as Mew thrust into him.

Stars danced across Gulf’s vision. He wondered if it was like that for everybody, or if it was just because Mew was so big that Gulf almost passed out every time Mew filled him with his length.

Once Gulf’s body adjusted, he nodded, and Mew’s thrusts were hard and fast. Mew held the back of Gulf’s head with one hand to prevent it from smashing into the cupboards and wrapped his other arm around Gulf’s slim waist to hold him in place.

As Mew hit his prostate thrust after thrust, Gulf knew he was going to come without either of them needing to touch his leaking dick. “Booooooo…” he moaned out in warning.

“I’m ready,” Mew whispered. “Come for me,  _ tua-aeng _ .” 

With a cry, Gulf came all over their stomachs while Mew continued pumping. Just as Gulf’s orgasm was ending, he felt Mew come inside him as he cried out and bit into Gulf’s shoulder.

When Mew’s thrusting stilled, Gulf collapsed onto his shoulders while using his legs to press Mew’s hips against his own. Gulf’s least favorite part of sex was when Mew pulled out, leaving him feeling empty, so he delayed the inevitable as long as he could.

Mew supported Gulf’s weight while they both caught their breath. Eventually, he pulled back and kissed Gulf’s swollen lips. He whispered, “I gotta,  _ Bii _ . I have to get us cleaned up before we get crusty.”

Gulf sighed and dropped his legs, and Mew slowly pulled out while he held Gulf’s hips so he wouldn’t fall off the counter.

As Mew got a soapy washcloth and started cleaning them up, Gulf said, “Our kitchen scene was way better than theirs, anyway.”

Mew laughed and pressed a kiss to Gulf’s forehead. “MewGulf’s love will always be better than TharnType’s, I promise you.” Mew pulled back to look into Gulf’s eyes. “Even after 7 years. Even after 70.”

“I’ll always be by your side,  _ thirak, _ ” Gulf replied sleepily as he nuzzled into Mew’s neck.


End file.
